


Really Glad That You Are Here:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Business, Business Trip, Family, Gen, General, Quality Time, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny spending some time with his sister, Bridget, What happens between the two of them?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!* *Author's Note: This is based on 7x10, Enjoy with my compliments!!!*





	

*Summary: Danny spending some time with his sister, Bridget, What happens between the two of them?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is based on 7x10, Enjoy with my compliments!!!*

 

It was such a peaceful late afternoon, Bridget Williams was enjoying spending most of her visit with her older brother, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, She was worried about him not being supportive of her career, that she made for herself, her husband, & kids. But, Danny was surprised her, & was very grateful. She relaxed, as she leaned against her lounge chair, at the **_Hawaiian Hilton Village_** , where she & her brother are spending some quality time together.

 

She noticed that her brother was sporting a grin, & she arched an eyebrow, & asked, "What ?, What's that grin ?, What are you grinning about ?", she asked, as she took her ice tea from him, & he set his own, & sat across from her, "What ?, I can't be happy ?, I am just really happy you here, It's nice now to have some time, that is not devoted to work & the kids, I am just really glad that you are here, I can't wait to show you what this island really has to offer", The Beautiful Blond said smiling, "I can't wait to see it, Dan, I am glad that I am here too, I missed you", & they talked about everything, as they sipped on their drinks.

 

When it was time to go, Neither of them wanted to leave, So they made plans for dinner later that night, Danny decided to walk his sister back to her room, & as they were making their way towards it, Bridget said with a serious tone, "I am really glad that you are supporting me with my career choice, I am really happy doing it, & I think I can be good at it". The Loudmouth Detective said with a smile, "Anything for you, Baby Sister, Hey, Do you think you can take Super Seal on ?, He needs to be knocked off his pedal stool", "You got yourself a deal", she said with a laugh, & they kissed each other "goodbye", & went their separate ways. 

 

Danny felt better knowing the real reason why his sister stopped in to visit him, & he is glad that they had reconnected, & is looking forward to dinner that evening, He is especially looking forward to seeing Steve get his ass kicked by her. **"I am the luckiest man on Earth, I ** _am not_** gonna take this happiness for granted"** , He started up the car, & headed back to Five-O HQ, so he could spend some time with his team, & ohana, while getting some additional work done.

 

The End.


End file.
